User talk:TheBlueRogue
NSFW So considering the nature of Leisure Suit Larry, some of the material is not suitable for work... There is 'nudity' is there a policy against nudity on wikia? User:Sannse deleted one of the images I posted up for Sweet Lou, Cavaricchi & Drew Baringmore (listing it as a Terms of Use Violation, no explanation), which is actually less nudity than some of the main game screenshots I've posted. Although she is one fugly woman! http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload?wpDestFile=Sweetloupinup.png http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload?wpDestFile=6-5_Cavaricchi_Vuarnet.png http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload?wpDestFile=7-5_Drew_Baringmore.png She falls into the whole nude painting style imagery like Mona Little Louder from the latest game. Side view, and there are other LSL7 images in a similar position or just as much nudity that people have uploaded (from the unlockable pinup girl images). Cavaricchi falls into the same situation as oh Eve and Eve (Reloaded) in the series, where breasts are shown... Lots of breasts are shown in the series... http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?until=20130723210808&file=Monalouder.png http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/File:Captain_Thygh.jpg http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/File:Drew_Baringmore.jpg Can there be some kind of content warning notice on the front page, age restrictions, etc. Can you make one? What are the limits? Nudity is about as far as Larry games go. There are no explicit sex scenes and jiggly breasts is in general the worst things get. Larry in the buff (with pixellated penises) penises in the artwork, dildos, etc also appear throughout the series... Some full frontal nudity in LSLMCL but not particulary detailed. I don't want to see other admin power users start deleting material from this wiki if they are offended? What terms of service issues are violated?Baggins (talk) 17:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for bringing this to my attention. While I'm not a member of Community Support (who upholds the ToU for the site), I definitely will help you find out on what can and can not hosted here. Nudity in any form is usually taken down, but since this entire game series is based on this sort of imagery, I'd hate to see a full crackdown on images. : I will set up a meeting to get an idea of what we can do, whether it's an age restricted gate or otherwise. I'll be sure to keep you updated. Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:16, July 24, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you I appreciate this, as removing nudity imagery will really put a damper on this wiki... I do like the idea of an age restriction gate. Baggins (talk) 18:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Maybe a warning template as well for nudity and most questionable of material? Still age restriction is probably the best way to go... There are going to be things including innuendo and terminology referenced in this series; oral sex, etc. That may get their own articles in the future. While I don't go out of my way to get discriptive in explaining the terms, they are part of the series and used to a comic effect.... But never shown only discussed, hinted, or mentioned.Baggins (talk) 18:45, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :It's come to my attention that that the Witcher Wikia http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Morenn Has full frontal nudity, of the sort that kept on being deleted her on this wiki. It technically is probably even more graphic in some shots. http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/File:Romance_Peasant_Woman.png I don't know if they are the same level of strict censorship occurring on their wiki or not though? Have you learned anything?Baggins (talk) 21:49, February 6, 2015 (UTC)